


Time Travel - Anbu

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: in anbu it's always Genma's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering the house, taking in the details- the accurate details- he, with a sinking feeling, was coming to the conclusion that he had somehow managed to travel into the past (He was six, Kakashi discovered, and it was the a week before the his Chūnin Exam tournament took place).</p>
<p>Again he cursed Genma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's very first thought upon waking with a horrid headache was, _'Dammit Genma!'_ which followed closely by a _'Never drinking again'_ as he groaned aloud his misery derived for allowing himself to be talked into getting drunk in celebration for their team's youngest's- Uchiha Itachi- birthday.

Not that anyone cared for getting the _actual_ birthday boy drunk, of course.

"Kakashi!" He very carefully did not react to the voice even if mentally he flew into a panic-induced rage because that was his _father_ and _who would dare-!?_ "Are you sick? It's not like you to sleep in."

He voiced his misery again, letting the groan insinuate what it will as he mumbled, peering at the other with bleary eyes. "M'fine Tōsan…M'up." He added as he struggled- partially faked but also partially real as he was entirely unused to his shrunken form- to get up.

"I think it's best if you stay in bed today," Tōsan _(the imposter? the hallucination?)_ stopped him with a large, warm, calloused hand that gently pressed down- and he ached for this to be real in that moment. "I'll tell Minato-kun that you're unavailable today, I doubt he will mind as you don't have a mission."

Kakashi closed his eyes at the thought of his sensei, something that was taken for as pain as the man added hesitantly. "I have to go to a meeting, will you be alright until I get back? It should be no later than three."

"Be 'right, Tōsan." he slurred. "M'not movin', gonna sleep…"

Softer now, as he 'drifted off' to sleep, "Alright Kakashi. I'll see you when I get back."

He waited in bed, breathing deeply in a mimicry of sleep and chakra remaining sedat save for the barest of flickers to indicate nonsensical dreams, as he track the other's chakra until it left- waiting a couple of beats to make certain it was gone before actively searching to see if there was anyone near him. Once he was certain he was alone, Kakashi disrupted his chakra then intentionally inflicted pain on himself- nothing changed.

Not a genjutsu then.

Wandering the house, taking in the details- the accurate details- he, with a sinking feeling, was coming to the conclusion that he had somehow managed to travel into the past (He was six, Kakashi discovered, and it was the a week before the his Chūnin Exam tournament took place).

Again he cursed Genma.


	2. Time Travel - ANBU 2

It was as he was searching over the village to find out where his sensei and father were (restaurant with Kushina-nēchan, Council meeting) to make sure he could try to relearn his body movements when he brushed over a chakra that did not belong yet one he _knew_ \- freezing at the thought that another came back with him. A questioning prod of his chakra earned Kakashi a flicker of recognition than his squad's version of identity confirmation.

Uchiha Itachi was in the past also.

He was running instantly, barely pausing to make a clone to stay in bed should Tōsan or Sensei decide to check on him- mentally tagging both of their chakra so he wouldn't run into them when he was suppose to be sick in bed- coiling his chakra tightly around himself to keep them from wondering why his chakra was split in two different places.

He changed directions abruptly when he felt Itachi flare his chakra in a way that would make those who weren't of their squad think that the boy had been surprised then got angry over it, he was aware that it was signaling their meeting place- Training Ground 17. Kakashi got there first, Itachi arriving moments after followed Tenzo- they waited a beat but no one else arrived.

"Sitrep, ascension, bones." He ordered after allowing them to assess one another.

Itachi, the team whelp, spoke up immediately. "I am an Uchiha, age five, orphan in clan district."

Tenzo, former whelp, spoke after. "Age five, orphan in civilian sector."

"Age six. Placement as it was. No Sharingan." He informed them shortly. "I assume you've all ascertained this isn't a genjutsu?" He asked, continuing at their confirmations. "We seem to have arrived the week before the end of my chūnin exams. Reason- unknown."

"The _'how'_ leaves much to be desired also, Senpai." Tenzo pointed out wryly.

Itachi, in the tone he used when he was just keeping his emotions in check, said, "The most important thing is to decide what to do now."

"For now we will accumulate ourselves to our new bodies, make sure you can move smoothly and test your capabilities- discretely. Gather intel on yourself and your situation, what is your name? Who knows you? How do you act? Do you have a history or did you just appear?" He decided, adding- partially out of want to keep Rin and Obito from him (they died the last time they were on his team) and partially to keep his fellow time travelers with him- after, "After I become a chūnin, I should be able to convince Sensei to take you on and make us a team- it's best if we kept near one another- so be certain you have a paper trail by than."

Backs straightening and saluting in a way that was ridiculously adorable, "Yes, senpai!"

"Good. Unless something happens, we will meet in six days at my signal." He told them. "Dismissed."

The two took off, he quirked an amused smile behind his mask at their lack of fluidness.

**.:.**

**Where In Kakashi Hustles His Sensei**

**.:.**

"Anou…Sensei?" Kakashi started when he arrived at the training grounds.

Blue eyes blinked at him, "Yes?"

"Why don't I have a team?" He asked, tilting his head in a way that Kushina-nēchan had sworn made him look like a curious puppy and utterly _adorable_.

Sensei attempted to smother a grin which, he supposed, proved Kushina-nēchan right. "Those of your age group aren't at your level and those older are already assigned."

He huffed and pouted just so- enough that it was visible (to those who knew him at least) but not excessive in a way that would appear fake. "But Tōsan says that teammates are important and teamwork is what makes us Konoha shinobi…" Then, eagerly and pleadingly in a way that seemed as if he just thought of it, he asked. "What if I found someone who can be my teammates, will you teach them?"

"Ahh, it doesn't exactly work that way, Kakashi…" the blond trailed off after catching sight of him.

Channeling Pakkun's infamous 'puppy eyes' he begged, " _Please_ Sensei? Both you and Tōsan say a team's a shinobi's most important tool. Oh!" he cried as if a thought just hit him, "What if I win the tournament? Would you promise to at least see if whoever I find could be my teammates?"

Relieved at the 'out' (inwardly he wondered if he should feel bad that he was using his knowledge of his sensei and the exam against the man), Sensei smiled, ruffling his hair. "Sure."

"It's a promise," He told the man solemnly. "You can't go back on your word."

Grinning now, "Ah. I won't Kakashi. Now, anything you wanted my help with specifically?"

"Hmm…" He furrowed his brow in the impression of deep thought. "Can two elements be combined? Like raiton and suiton?"

That got him a startled look before the teen started to speak, and Kakashi let his sensei's voice wash over him.

**.**

"Sen-sei~!" Kakashi, proud owner of a comically overly large (for him) chūnin vest, beamed up at the flabbergasted blond. "Remember your promise?"

"I…" Blue eyes blinked. "Yes..?"

Ignoring Jiraiya sharing a bemused look with Tōsan, Kakashi continued. "So can I bring them home for you to meet? Should the Hokage be there too?"

"What's going on?" Tōsan cut in.

Kakashi, refraining from smirking at his sensei's lost look, answered promptly. "Sensei promised that if I won the tournament that he would test two people that I picked to act as my teammates- 'cause Tōsan says that being on a team is important for a shinobi but _I_ wasn't." Blinking innocently he added as an after thought. "On a team, that is."

"Well," Jiraiya laughed, clapping his student's shoulder. "I suppose I'll get Sensei and bring him to your place, 'Kumo- he'll definitely want to see _this_."

Tōsan glanced at him, saw the 'Pakkun puppy-eyed' face he wore, and wrapped an arm around Sensei companionably. "Kakashi, go get your…ah…potential teammates- I'll make sure your sensei is ready to test them."

From the way the blond paled, Kakashi guessed that was a threat but he didn't particularly care as it worked in his favor. "Thanks, Tōsan!"


End file.
